An Anniversary to Remember
by Anne T.M
Summary: While working on a dig Chakotay gets a very unexpected surprise.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything.

This story was written for a contest. The theme was anniversary. So here is my contribution to the J/C anniversary idea.

An Anniversary to Remember

By: Anne T.M.

May 2003

He had just finished a long hot shower. He didn't know what was more exhausting, digging all day or escorting the brass around the site.

He lied. He knew the latter was much more exhausting.

He loved digging in the earth. The feel of the silt and the sand as it crumbled through his hands gave him a sense of who he was. It was a connection born long ago when he was a boy. Despite the years he had spent fighting his fundamental connection to the earth; it was now the one thing that gave his life a small element of meaning. When everything around him made no sense, the layers of the earth remained constant. He moved to his room and began to dress. Tonight, he and his crew would head into town to celebrate the renewal of their grant. The archeological society had been very impressed with their progress in the past six months and had been more than happy to continue their support of Chakotay's endeavors.

"Cha-ko-tay! Come quickly!"

Instinct took over and Checotah grabbed his turtleneck and his phaser and ran outside. He found his assistant impatiently pacing in front of his door. "Austin, what is it?"

The young man pulled his boss toward the hill. "Someone has gotten into site one."

"But that site has been closed for months. Why would anyone be interested in it?"

"I don't know. All I know is that someone is definitely looking around." The men continued jogging toward the outskirts of their complex while Austin explained what he had seen. "I had just gotten out of the shower when a flickering light caught my eye. I got dressed quickly and went out to take a look. When I did, I saw what looked like the light from a beacon moving across the outskirts of the pit at site one. I thought about going down there but I decided to get you first."

They reached the crest of the hill and stopped. "You did the right thing. Where are the other men?"

"They left for town already."

"Okay, then it's you and me. I'll go in first. You go left and circle around the back of the site and we'll see who's so interested in our work that they need to see it under the cover of darkness." Both men moved silently down the small hill. They continued moving carefully toward the next ridge. It was almost in their sight when Checotah heard Austin stumble. He turned in time to see him tumbling down the hill. He rolled for a few seconds before finally landing in a soft patch of ground. Checotah was next to him instantly. "Are you alright?"

Austin grimaced in pain as he spoke. "No. I twisted my ankle pretty badly."

"Grab onto my shoulder. I'll carry you back."

Before he could stand up Austin grabbed his boss's arm. "No! You have to secure the site. We could lose the grant if something happens!"

Checotah wasn't sure what to do. Tactically it was fool hearted to go into what could be a hostile situation alone but there was no way he would let anyone make the last six months of his life meaningless! "Alright, I'll sneak down and try to see what is going on. I'll be back as soon as I can and we'll get you back to camp."

Checotah moved slowly over the ridge. The minute he saw the pit his senses reeled. He had expected to find someone skulking around the old site. What he saw instead was almost too unbelievable for words. What had been empty yesterday was now transformed. The entire pit, which was the size of a comfortable room, was now surrounded with a white linen tent. The makeshift walls swayed with the flow of the gentle breeze. The moon shone through the sheer fabric making everything that was inside visible.

At one end Checotah saw a long rectangular table covered in what appeared to be dishes. Around the edge, light flickered about every three feet. When he looked toward the other end he saw the silhouette of a woman staring at the sky. From his limited view, he saw that whoever she was, she was wearing a dress that flowed in concert with her hair and the breeze. He watched her as her hair rose and fell across the nape of her neck.

His breathing seemed to join her movements in perfect synchronization. It struck him that this was like a scene from a dream. It felt too ethereal to be real. It was all very strange. Whoever the woman was she was making a mistake. She was obviously waiting for someone but he knew all the men who worked for him and no one was seriously involved with anyone. The woman had obviously gone through a lot of trouble for nothing.

His final thought before he reached the opening was that whoever the guy was she must love him very much to do all of this. Even if she was in the wrong place. He wondered again how she had gotten there. Despite these thoughts his years in space still made him cautious so he pulled out his phaser before he reached the end of the tent. He pointed the weapon directly at the intruder inside and ordered her to come out.

The woman spun around at the sound of his voice. She slowly pulled back the curtained opening and emerged at the end of the pit. A smile lit her face when she saw him. "Is that any way to greet your former captain?"

Chakotay's mouth hung open in surprise. "Kathryn, is that really you?"

She certainly had surprised him this time. "Yes, it is. Now come inside and have dinner with me."

He walked into the tent and stepped into the dream world she had created. He had seen the layout from the outside but now that he could see the details he was even more amazed. The perimeter of the tent was filled with tall standing candle holders. Each one held a long thick white burning candle. Between each candle a tall vase filled with fresh flowers sat on the ground. It gave the air a sweet smell. Coupled with the soft light, it created a very sensual scene. By the time he had finished looking around she was handing him a glass of champagne.

"Kathryn, I don't know what to say! I'm dumbfounded. How did you do all this?" The last he knew she was on deep space patrols and now she was standing so close to him he found it difficult to think clearly. "How did you even get here?"

"Don't you know what day it is?" She pouted for effect as she asked him the question.

He took her free hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Of course, I know what day it is but…"

"Shh. First things first." She raised her glass in his direction. "To the year that was..."

He touched her glass with his own and repeated the words he had said every year for the past seven years at their anniversary dinner. "And those to come."

She looked into his eyes and smiled the smile that he had once believed she kept only for him. Before he could consider for the millionth time what those years might entail she pushed up onto her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy anniversary, Checotah. Now let's sit down and eat." She pulled on his hand that she was still holding and led him to the table. "Before you even ask I replicated all the food."

After they had eaten for a while Kathryn began to worry. Checotah was too quiet. Maybe she was wrong in coming here. "You are awfully quiet."

He turned his head toward the left where she sat at the end of the table and gave her a deep smile. "I think I'm still in shock!"

"We have had dinner on this day every year for the past seven years. Did you think I would forget just because we came back to earth?"

"It's not that I thought you would forget. To be honest, I hoped you would come but I thought it would be impossible for you to get here considering the circumstances. The last I heard you were part of the task force that was stationed in the Neutral Zone."

"I was. I mean, I am. I am just on a little break. After the incident with the Enterprise I was asked to captain one of the ships that was going to the Neutral Zone. I was there along with The Titan and The Copernicus. Our mission was to open diplomatic relations with the Romulans but at the same time keep a watchful eye on their activities." Kathryn saw the look of interest that gleamed from his eyes. "I could have used you there, Checotah. It was a daily game of cat and mouse. Your tactical mind would have helped me immensely."

"I am sure they sent you out there with the best possible personnel."

Kathryn raised her glass to her lips and smiled slyly. "I'm sure they think they did." She took a deep drink of water before she continued. "It was very draining work and after six months everyone needed a break. It didn't matter to me because I knew I was headed back to earth. The only question I had was how I was going to get there. "

"What do you mean that you knew you were headed back to earth?"

"When I initially agreed to the mission I made it very clear that I needed to be back on earth on this date."

"I'm sure they weren't too pleased with that demand."

"Oh, I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

Checotah couldn't help but laugh. Kathryn was as playful as she had ever been. He had forgotten how much he missed her. No, he hadn't forgotten. He had just chosen not to remember. He put on his best command face and asked her what she had done.

"Oh, I can't tell you. It's top secret."

"Kathryn!"

"Okay. If you must know I blackmailed Owen."

"You didn't!"

"Actually, I didn't. B'Elanna did it for me. She told Owen that if I was not allowed to make this trip to see you then he would not be able to see Miral until I did. He agreed that sooner was better than later.

"Kathryn, I would have understood if you weren't able to come. You didn't have to do this for me."

"Yes Checotah, I did. You spent seven years doing things for me. This is nothing compared to that.

"Kathryn, I..."

Kathryn waved her hand in the air to stop him from continuing. "You know the tradition, nothing serious until after dessert."

"Fine, but I still want to know how this dessert and everything else got here."

She laughed to herself. "Will Riker is the answer."

"Will Riker. You had the Titan bring you here!"

"You make it sound so incredible. I asked and he said yes."

He watched her as she played with the whip cream on the top of her cake. She swirled it around her spoon for a long time before she finally tasted it. Checotah felt his body tighten as he watched the spoon disappear into her mouth. The thoughts that still lived in his dreams suddenly invaded his waking moments. He shook his head to clear his mind of the vision and continued the conversation. "Nothing with you is that simple."

"Checotah, you wound me." She placed her hand on her heart and tried to look indignant. It worked for a while until they both burst out laughing. "Okay, okay. You already know that Will married Deanna Troi in a ceremony performed by Captain Picard. They were supposed to travel to Betazed the next day for an official Betezoid ceremony but the Romulans got in the way. So, since replacements were being sent to the Neutral Zone, Will and Deanna decided it was time to take care of that little detail. Truth be told, I think her mother demanded it. Anyway, when I heard that he was headed away from the Neutral Zone I told him what I had in mind and I asked him if he could help me out. His wife thought it was all very sweet so she insisted that he help me."

"She's right."

"Thank you. Deanna actually helped me with most of the plans. Then this morning while you were in town I met with Austin and explained what I had in mind and solicited his help."

Checotah couldn't believe it! "So, the fall was just a ruse?"

Kathryn chuckled. "I was wondering how he was going to avoid coming with you."

"And I was wondering how you didn't hear him fall?"

Kathryn looked at him with wide innocent eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Checotah stood up and extended his hand to her. "Let's take a walk outside. You know we always look at the stars when we toast the year gone by." She took it and together they headed out of the tent to the ladder that stood in the corner. After they climbed out, they found a small clearing and sat down and stared at the brilliant night sky.

"There is nothing like familiar stars." A small breeze blew across the hill making her shiver. "I guess I am not very well prepared for the night air."

"That's easily fixed." Checotah moved closer to her and slid his arm across her shoulder.

She settled against him. "Do you want to go first, or should I?"

"Captain's prerogative."

Kathryn squirmed a little until she got comfortable against him. The heat that radiated from him warmed her body and calmed her soul. "The best thing about the past year had to be coming home. In spite of all the questions and the craziness it was wonderful to finally make it. What about you?"

"Mine is almost the same. The best thing was being pardoned after we came back. It was as if what I had believed about the Cardassians had finally been validated. It doesn't erase the pain but it makes it more bearable." He pulled her a little closer. "Not to mention the fact that I was not looking forward to spending the rest of my life in a penal colony."

Kathryn turned slightly so that she could see his face. Although he said the words lightly she could see that the fear had been very real. "That was never going to happen. I would not have allowed it."

On instinct, he turned into her and placed a gentle kiss on her head. "I know."

He heard her sigh before she continued. "Now comes the hard part." She felt him run his hand up and down her arm. This was always very emotional but at the same time it was also very cleansing. Along with the good memories they also always spoke about the bad things that happened that year. "For me one of the worst moments from the past year was losing Lt. Carey. I know as a captain I have to expect to lose crewman. There is no way to avoid it. But his death was just so senseless. Then it was compounded by the fact that we returned to earth almost immediately. He should have been here to see his sons." The pain of his death remained fresh in her heart. She was valiantly trying not to cry. "Although we lost many people along the way, his death caused an inordinate amount of pain."

"It was very difficult." Checotah continued to rub her arm. Then he squeezed her shoulder as a good memory came to his mind. "Remember how eloquent B'Elanna was at his memorial."

Kathryn smiled through her tears. "They came a long way from the day she broke his nose."

"We all did." They sat in peaceful silence, both enjoying the closeness that had been absent for too long. Even when they were together on Voyager they had drifted so far apart that moments like this were almost non-existent. So much had changed since they last celebrated this anniversary. "The worst thing for me this past year was losing you."

Kathryn spun to face him. "Checotah, you never lost me." She ran her palm down his cheek. "You may have misplaced me for a while but you never lost me."

Checotah grabbed her hand and held it against his face. "Kathryn, Seven was…"

She pulled her hand free and placed her finger across his lips. "Don't." She shifted onto her knees so that she was kneeling in front of him. "Every year for the past seven years we have celebrated the anniversary of you becoming my first officer. And for all those years I pretended that that was all you were to me. I think it is past time that I admit the truth. Eight years ago, when you agreed to become a member of my crew you changed my life. I didn't know it at the time but I cannot deny it now. I thought I was getting a first officer but I got much more than that. I got a man who stood beside me every step of the way. I got a man whose mere presence gave me the strength to be so much more than I was. I got a man whose deep convictions and gentle spirituality helped me to be a better person than I could have been alone. I got a man who, I think, loved me enough to forsake all his wishes and desires to mollify my ridiculous adherence to rules and regulations." By now a few tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I watched you subjugate your needs over and over again while you waited for me. Well, now it's my turn. I'm not very good at it but I'll wait." She used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. "And if I have to wait forever, well, then I will."

Checotah open his legs so that one of them was on either side of her. He leaned forward and pulled her in toward him. Both of his hands remained firmly on her hips. "I know you very well. Patience is not your strongest suit so let's end it right now. Seven and I were over about ten minutes after we arrived at earth. You're right. You did get a man who loved you enough to put off his need for yours because of the situation. But to the best of my knowledge that situation no longer exits. So, I think it is time to stop suppressing my needs and fulfill a long-standing desire."

"Oh, and what would that desire be?"

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I thought maybe we could start with a few kisses."

Kathryn placed her mouth against his and slowly ran her tongue across his bottom lip. "That sounds nice but they better be very long kisses."

He pulled her sharply and they fell back onto the ground. Her soft body pressed against him in all the right places. He captured her lips and kissed her fiercely. His hands tangled in her hair as he poured the desires of eight long years into one kiss. When he broke the kiss, he watched her struggle for her breath. "Why does it have to be long?"

Kathryn smiled sheepishly. "The Titan isn't coming back for me for two weeks."

Checotah laughed and placed wild kisses all over her face. Suddenly he stopped and somehow managed to get them both to their feet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the small road that connected the sites to the cabins. "Come on. Let's go."

Before she could ask a question, they were running toward a jeep. "Where are we going?"

"We're going into town?"

They reached the jeep and he motioned for her to take the passenger's seat. "Why?"

He was already starting the engine by the time he answered her question. "I know someone in town who performs legal services for the price of a good meal."

Kathryn placed her hand on his arm that held the steering wheel. "Checotah wait!" He turned to her and she saw the worry on his handsome face. She used both hands to pull his face closer to hers. "Happy anniversary." She kissed once more before she continued. "To the year that was…

He wrapped his arms around his future wife and continued the tradition that started the day they met and would continue until the end. "But more importantly, to the years that will be."

The End


End file.
